The Girl For Him
by alwayswonderinggirl
Summary: He was always unhappy in every relationship, he has problems he thinks no one will ever help. That changes when he meets her and falls in love with her... again. In one night night he falls in love with her and in two weeks he marries her. Will he able to handle this relationship? Sasuke has finally found the girl for him. SasukexOC.
1. Hoping for That Chance

Hoping for That Chance

I do not own Naruto in any way.

Enjoy, see you at the end. :)

The low rumble of the bus with the swift movements. The soft, cool air and the crickets chirping outside, I'm sitting right at the front of the bus with no one else but me and the driver taking me home. I've been looking out the window the whole ride and I've seen so far, my high school, the park, the city skyline, and the streets and neighborhoods of New York.

I left New York last May to my hometown, Konoha. I visited my older brother, Itachi and spent my whole summer with him at his place, with a few visits to my mother. I had a good time being with my family, leaving my troubles behind and to just clear my head from all the crap I've been stressing about.

I see that I'm almost home and decide to check my iPhone for any text messages, I scroll and see no new messages which irritates me.

I haven't gotten a single message from a certain friend since I left New York at all which is driving me crazy. I sigh and keep looking out the window thinking what I should do once I get home, I see the familiar entrance to my small, quiet neighborhood and get my bags ready. I put away my phone and see my driveway up ahead and feel the bus stop steadily.

I get up and gather my bags. I hear the lady calmly say, "You're home." I sigh heavily and walk up to her with the bus fair in my hands. She doesn't take the money from my hands, instead she looks at me and states, "Something's troubling you." I raise one of my eyebrows and scoff, "Hn, how'd you know?" she then scoffs and smiles, "Your face shows it all.".

I feel her cold hand on my hand, she pushes my hand away and says, "You know before, I used to be a psychic." she let's go of my hand.

"Hn, really?" I still have the money in my hand.

"Really, but I stopped doing that and got this job to make enough money to go see my husband and family in Texas. I'm still good at it, I still give private readings- well, I've always been good."

She chuckles hoarsely as I move my bangs and adjust my two bags on my shoulders, she clears her throat, "You don't have to pay me but," she stops as I interrupt her.

"But what?"

"Let me give you a small reading, if you don't mind. Hm?" she smiles with both her eyebrows up. I think about it and think, what the hell? Let's see if she is good.

"What do I have to do?"

"Oh nothing, just keep standing there." I do what she says and keep standing, I drop my bags and wait as she looks at me weirdly but then finally says something.

"This problem you have, it's a close friend, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, but It's your best friend."

"You're good, but keep going." I smirk as she quietly laughs and continues.

"I also take it that you, considering how handsome _and_ young you are, you've also have had some trouble with a few young ladies." she devilishly smiles.

"Hn."

"Honey, you are going to be fine. Your friend will forgive you that I know for sure, work it out with him. Everything will turn out fine" I scoff at this as I swift my head to fix my bangs.

I pick up my bags and hold out the money in my hand and hand her the money. I don't want to hear anymore and decide to step out the bus.

As soon as my foot steps out, she calls out to me and says something scary.

"If it helps, you will meet someone soon. Very soon, hey kid take this." I turn around stiffly and see her throw me a small card, I catch it in my hands and see a number.

"It's my number in case you want a reading. Before I go, _she_ will change your life in so many ways. Night kid."

I see her close the doors as she waves at me goodbye and watch her drive away. She leaves me standing in my driveway in shock. I don't really believe in psychics but what she said really wants to make me believe her.

I am done! What do you think of this new re-write? I just didn't like the original one I first wrote, I like this one better. The original character will still be the same but with a few changes, I hope you will like this new re-written OCxSasuke fanfic. Thank you for reading and I'll see you at the next chapter, bye. Enjoy reading.


	2. The Accident, part one

I do not own Naruto.

See you at the end, enjoy!

I'm still standing on my driveway and watch her tail lights slowly disappear the more she drives away. I close my mouth as I realize it's still hanging open. She leaves in shock at what she told me like I said, I don't really believe in that kind of stuff, but I do want to believe her since what she said about me is all true. I'm kinda desperate for something good to happen in my very pathetic life, well, not so much as it's pathetic, but I'm not happy with my life. I need something, or someone to change that.

I stop standing around and take action. I shift my bags on my shoulder and walk up to my garage and open the big garage doors. I drop my bags and lift the heavy doors, I see my car and smile upon seeing it. I grab my things and head inside the house for something.

My house hasn't changed since I left, I gave a spare key to my close friend since I trust him but judging from the pile of mail at the front of my door, I can see clearly that he didn't bother to coming to check on things. I pick up the small pile and see that it's all newspaper and a few bills, it doesn't matter to me I'll quickly pay the bills in no time considering I work from home at a large, family owned company. I drop the pile on the kitchen table and see my keys on the table and snatch them into my hand and grab my bags again and head out.

I hear the motor running and feel the soft vibrations of the car as I turn the ignition on, it feels good to be driving in my own car again. The car feels smooth as I drive out the garage, I get out to close the garage doors and slam them shut. I slam my door shut and proceed to drive out my driveway and into the road.

All I see is the head lights of my car and the occasional street lamp lighting the road. I'm starting to feel tired but not sleepy. I believe my insomnia has gotten worse, for the past three years my insomnia never got better. Now it's gotten o the point that I don't even use my bed on some nights, I go outside my house and take a walk around the quiet, sleeping neighborhood and walk past a few houses. Once, I walked so far that I ended up being in the local park. I always stop there and head back home since I always see homeless people sleeping in the park, well, I only see one homeless person but still, I wouldn't want to invade in their sleeping. I lay on my bed for hours and hours until the sun comes up and still lay on my bed until I forcefully have to get up for school.

His house isn't far away from mine, just ten minutes to get there and I'm almost to his house. I see a curve up ahead and take the curve and drive into his neighborhood. My neighborhood is a lot smaller than his, and more quieter. I drive slowly and look for his house and see his house in front of me and halt the car.

The car is turned off but I'm still inside, for some reason I just don't have the guts to do this. I don't have the guts to apologize to my closest friend since we were kids? Why? It's not the first major fight we've had, but I just can't do this.

I inhale a deep breath and just suck it up and get out of my car and start walking to his door. He has no lights on and almost every other house also has no lights on so I hope the dobe hasn't fallen asleep.

I knock loudly on his door and wait for his arrival. I feel chills running up my spine as I wait for him to come. I inhale deeply through my nose one more time as I hear footsteps walking to the opposite side of the door.

I hear the door unlock and see it open revealing the blonde with bed hair, wearing pajama pants with no shirt on.

He yawns loudly, his eyes go wide as soon as he sees me. He closes his mouth and fixes his posture.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn." I smirk seeing him get surprised. He scratches the top of his head.

"When did you get back? Wait- why are you here?!" he leans on his door and rubs his stomach.

I scoff as my smirk becomes wider, "I literally just got back. I came here to talk to you." he burrows his eyebrows and clears his throat.

"You do realize that it's almost ten o'clock, right? On a Saturday night, right? Can't this wait 'till morning?"

"No! Listen you dobe! I need to say this now, it's been almost three months since we haven't talked because of this stupid fight. I don't even know what the fight was about, but one of us needs to apologize."

He smiles and chuckles, "If you're going to apologize to someone, it should be me AND..."

"And who?" he looks at me surprised.

"Sakura! Wow you really don't remember do you?"

"No I don't." I huff, my back feeling stiff.

"Before you abruptly left without saying a word, um, you and Sakura broke up just four weeks before you left. You kept ignoring her and kept acting like a jerk to her so she snapped at you and you guys went at it for a while until she left you with an apology but you, you my little friend..." he smiles at me evilly.

He comes closer to me and smiles more, he's only an inch away from me. I snap at him, "Naruto!" he leans back in his door frame.

"You... Sasuke. Went to go see a certain girl named Hinata, which by the way I liked her and was planning to be with her until you showed up not only mad, but a little tipsy and you were planning to take her from me, until I came running after you angry at the last minute. Don't you remember the fight we had? I _punched_ you in the face like three times causing you to have a black eye, a nose bleed, and a busted lip. You freaking kicked me in my stomach and my back, then rammed your fists into my neck. I had to go a chiropractor for two weeks because of you. You left the next day without saying a word, you probably don't remember because surprise, surprise! You were drunk."

He says the last part with no emotion, but he is right I _was_ drinking heavily that night. It's starting to come back to me now. The morning after was the worst, I was still bleeding, I had a major headache, I felt like throwing up the whole day, and yet, there was a printed ticket on my bed. A one-way ticket to Konoha.

"Ok, it's all coming back to me now... BUT! Even if I didn't, I am still here to apologize to you, and Sakura tonight. I need to start doing things right, and I'll start with you."

"Sasuke..." I interrupt him before he says anything else.

"I know! This isn't the first time we've had a fight like this, but I realized that because of me, these fights have been getting worse."

"Yeah! It's all because of you! Before you say anything, let me say a few things." he narrows his eyes at me. I put my hands in my pocket and sigh loudly.

"Speak." I watch him look down then back as he clears his throat.

"Sasuke, I respect you, look up to you, you are my best friend since we were learning how to _walk_. So as your friend, I need to say this. Ever since you first went out with Sakura in middle school that's where you fell apart. You guys were always an on and off couple, it drove you two to fight but it drove you to be something horrible. You not only used Sakura for your needs but also Ino, TenTen, and _half_ of the girls in school! Sure you apologized to Ino after she kicked you in the face and TenTen after she threw a _shuriken_ at your _face_, which thank GODyoudodged _that_ bullet. But I don't think you're never going to forget over Sakura, sure you will forgive her but to ever have another chance with her? NO, It's out of the question. Things must be hard for you, you're living by yourself, you have no one to have intimacy contact with. But... lay off for a while!"

He finishes with a big huff and sigh. I can see his chest rising up and down rapidly from talking too fast.

I look at him with no emotion what so ever, "You're right. I am lonely, I have been from the start. You know that. My father being dead, my mother and brother living millions of miles away from here, me living here to finish studying and working here. I am lonely, I use cheap relationships with women I have nothing in common with to fill that emptiness but in the end, it's still empty."

"So what's your point?"

"I'm sorry. Sorry for causing all this. I'm sorry for being a jerk. That's all I came here to say so I hope you accept my apology." through my short bangs I see him look down at the ground. He looks right back up and without hesitation he says, "No problem man. Apology accepted." he pats my back with a grin on his face.

"You know though, I always imagine what would have happened if you had gone out with that one girl instead of Sakura first. Remember? You had a big crush on her in middle school and still in high school until she moved away Sophomore year. 'Member Sasuke?"

He nudges my shoulder and leans closer to me, his lips form a cheeky grin. I look at him as I squint my eyes at him.

"Yes Naruto, I do remember her." he chuckles under his breath as he leans against his door.

"Now that you mentioned it, I too imagined what would have happen if I would have gone out with her before Sakura. But then again, she was always very quiet- and I think shy too, even in high school except when she was with her friends. She was always loud and happy when she was with them, wait, didn't Shino talked to her?" I press my lips together as I ponder about this, Naruto does the same.

"Yeah he did. But he never said anything about her to us. Then again, you were too busy being with all the girls while I was just watching you. I forgot, what was her name again? Something an N or M? Wasn't her last name Florres? Or something like that?"

"I don't really remember. It's been a long time since I've even thought about her, to be honest I still think she's cute."

"But you don't know even know how she looks!"

"Does that matter? I still remember how she looks from middle school that counts, right? Besides I'm never going to meet her which sucks 'cause it would have been to know her."

I start to think about her and all the classes we would have together, we were in every class except maybe two or three but I always saw her everyday, but it was always great to see her. Somehow she always made my day better everytime I saw her. I didn't have the guts to talk to her because she was just different... different in her own way. It's been a few seconds since neither of us has said anything and I see that Naruto is looking at me weirdly I don't know why but he is and I see why. I'm crying.

I feel tears running down my face and look down and see the drops splatter on the ground. Quickly I wipe my tears off with my wrist as I feel Naruto's hand on my shoulder. My eyes feel swollen and I see my friend in a blurred vision.

"I just... don't know what to do anymore." I sob in between words and try to calm myself.

"Hey, hey it's okay Sasuke."

"NO! It's not okay! I'm just... not happy. I can't keep living like this anymore, I've been living lonely life all my life. I-I-I don't even have my mother by my side anymore!"

"What do you mean by that?" I feel his hand on my shoulder tense. He shakes my shoulder and tries to get me to look at him and tell him. I feel the tears stop rolling as I look up and look at him straight in the eye. I can't keep this inside me any longer, I tell him as I smack his hand away from me.

"My mother died. She died when I came to visit her and my brother. I only had a month to be with her until she... died."

I wipe more tears with the back of my hand and cover my eyes with my hand. I don't want my friend to see me like this. I don't hear him say anything instead, he takes my hand and he does something to me. He hugs me. He pats my back gently, he doesn't say anything he only hugs me as I feel another big tear roll down my cheek. A few seconds has past and he lets go from the hug with one last pat on the back.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I understand what your feeling, I understand what it's like to lose your parents. I'll be there for you. Like you were there for me."

I wipe the last of my tears from my stained cheeks, "Thanks. That means a lot to me. Thanks for hearing me out. Sorry for wasting your time."

"You didn't." he forms a half smile. His eyes show somber emotion but he manages to still smile.

"Well, I should go. See ya." I walk away from him. I search for my keys in my pocket and hear Naruto say.

"See you in class on Monday." he nods his head before he gets inside and shuts his door.

I whisper under my breath, "Yeah, going back to college. _Fun_.".


	3. Part Two

Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. See you at the end! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

I toss the miniature hand sized tequila bottle next to me, the bottle lands on the passenger seat and rolls around. That was my fifth one and I have no more to drink, I'm starting to get a buzz and as I'm driving behind the wheel I'm starting to feel dizzy. The road in front of me is dimly blurry, I swerve down the road, not scaring me at all it just moves my stomach in a weird way. I keep driving, not knowing where I'm going anymore. I don't care where I am, all I want to do is just keep driving 'till I crash and just wallow in sadness and loneliness.

I feel the tears roll down my face, I can't see the road at all, all I see is blurry water with the road moving side to side. I can't control my emotions and hear the sobs escape my mouth, I keep wiping the tears away. I can't control anything anymore, my emotions take over and I feel the car take a hard turn and let my hands slip from the steering wheel and make the car swerve hard, I look up immediately and see nothing but a tree right in front of me. I don't have time enough time to react and let my car take the hit to the tree, I feel everything dash forward. I put my hands in front of me but feel my hands hit the steering wheel spot on, my body bounces back as the air bag pops out in front of me. I feel the whole car stop with a slight crash in my ears. My door opens, I feel the bag deflate and the last thing I see is a bit of smoke coming from the hood of my car. I don't hear anything so I let my eyes close and just let more tears come to my eyes.

I'm not hurt, really, but I am deeply wounded inside. I haven't been able to catch a break since middle school with all the failed relationships, and now with the death of my mom, and possibly the only real slight crush I had on a stranger could have developed into real love, but failed and missed it, only to be left regretting what could have happen if I had talked to her. But no, I didn't do anything and now I'm dangling off my car, with a slight headache and feeling so hopelessly. I let my eyes close and feel my hair fall over me.

I sit down on the floor and see the cat I saved two days ago, sit on my lap. I pet his little head and feel the small vibrations as he purrs softly in my hands. I only have a small night light as my source of light and lay myself against the wall. I turn on my small t.v to watch the night news and keep petting the cat, he keeps purring and purring. It's sad that I can't keep him much longer, I only have three cans of cat food left and I can't afford to but more cat food.

I start watching the news in a big t-shirt with no pants underneath, and my freshly wet hair in a big bun. It feels good taking a shower and having diner right after on a nice, quiet night, ending it with some t.v on my bed, well, a bed made from blankets and many pillows.

I watch the news until I hear a loud crash and the cat jump out of my lap. I heard the big crash right in front of my house, I get up and rush to the little window by my little door and peek out. I look for something that caused the crash and tightly gasp at what I see- a car crashed in front of a tree, but, more importantly, what looks to be a young male still in the car.

"Kittie! There's a man! Oh no! I wonder if he's still alive..." I say to myself as I keep looking at the small scene.

I gasp as I him try to move free from his seat, "Oh shit!... Shit! Uh... em..." I panic and spin around thinking what I should do.

"Uuhh... shit! Okay kittie..." the cat sees me rush to get my coat and slippers on, "Stay here kittie! I'm going to try and rescue that man! Uh... okay yeah! Be back in a minute!" I open my door and close it.

I run to the scene right in front of me and see him move again. I think he's a young male, he looks like he's twenty or twenty-three.

I run to him faster as I hear a small groan coming from him. I get to him and see him up close and gasp, he moans softly as drips of blood fall to the floor, his seatbelt loosens and I hear the click of the seatbelt and watch him fall to the dirty ground. He tries to lift his head up, a little line of blood streams down his face. The blood is coming from his forehead. I help him get up, I place his arm over my shoulders and grab his other arm with my hand and use my strength to lift him up. I hurry up since I'm not wearing any pants and the cold breeze is making my legs shake. I start to walk back to my house but I look back and see anything left inside his car, which is a Mustang. I don't see anything but I squint my eyes as I see three little bottles of tequila shattered, I look down at this stranger and wonder if those little bottles were the source of this accident. I let it go for now and focus on walking back to my house, only three other houses are on this block and they either seem to be away or sleeping because neither of them are outside, let alone a window light on. No cops have arrived so my three neighbors don't care or they're somewhere else, then again what could I say? We all live in trailer homes, it's a trailer park.

I open the door and walk inside and sit him down on a chair. He lays his head on the table and continues to groan and moan softly. I get him a cup of cold water, I see my cat standing near the bathroom door, he walks to the living room and makes himself comfy in my bed and watches everything.

I turn back to my guest and see that he's stopped making noises and his head up, well, slightly up. I sit down in front of him and without a word, I hand him the cup of cold water. My shyness and quietness kick into overload and I don't say anything to him- I'm too scared! He doesn't even look at me, he keeps looking down at the table, he sees the cup and looks at the cup for a while.

I don't move or talk at all, he doesn't either. After a while of looking at the cup, very slowly and delicately, and quietly he picks up the cup and drinks from the cup. It takes him seconds to drown the water, he places the cup back down and says nothing. I take the cup and go refill it with water again, I come back again and set it in front of him. He takes it this time and drinks it fast. I refill the cup again and sit back down, he takes it and drinks it, he drinks it more slowly this time trying to savor the water and coldness.

I don't bother looking at him, I just look at the sleeves of my sweater and play with the tips of my fingers.

"Thank you." I look up and see him looking at me, I let my mouth hang open and blink my eyes not knowing what to say.

"You're welcome." I take the cup and wash it in my small sink. I hear him get up and hear his footsteps come near me. I finish washing the cup, I see him standing right in front of me. I gasp seeing the dry blood on his forehead still.

"What?" he burrows his eyebrows. I go straight to the bathroom and get my small medical kit and compact mirror.

"What?" he stands in front of me as I open the door, I don't say anything instead, I take his hand and and make him sit down on the toilet with the lid down.

I go down on my knees and open the medical kit, I take a cotton ball and some rubbing alcohol. The cotton ball is soaked with the rubbing alcohol.

"Don't move, you have a cut on your forehead."

"I do?" I get the mirror and place the mirror in front of him. He looks at the cut and the dry blood without saying nothing.

I take the mirror away from him and dab the wet cotton ball on his forehead. He flinches at first but he stops as I dab the cotton ball all over his forehead and clean up the blood that went down to his slim nose.

As I'm doing this, I look at all his pretty features. His slim nose, and his perfect face, his cute chin, and how his face outline is so slim and perfect. And his perfect eyes, those black, omniscient, matte eyes. For some reason his eyes show sadness, somber, and despair, they also show else but I don't know what it is.

His small eyelashes makes those eyes more bigger, his eyes are amazing along with his straight black hair. The spikes at the back of his head, I'm holding his bangs with my right hand and his hair feels really soft and sleek. I try hard not to look at his eyes and focus on his small cut, at times I feel his eyes on my face and on my body but he looks down. I try to push away my anxiety which is kinda working but whenever he looks at my face I get so nervous.

I throw away the cotton ball and see no blood drip but for safety, I apply a small band-aid and put everything away. I feel his bangs one last time before I let them go, I get up and see him look down... and his hand grasping my thigh. Which makes me remember I have no pants on. He doesn't let go, he tightens his grip. I don't know what to do but he I see him look up with his eyes on the brink of tears and without breaking the eye contact, he says, "Thank you.".

"No problem." I don't know what to do, he doesn't let go of my thigh. So I crouch down again.

"Yes?" his eyes still have tears but he holds them back. He doesn't say anything so I ask him.

"Does something else hurts?" he shakes his head.

"Well, I can't help you." I get up and leave.

As I enter the kitchen I turn around to see him standing right behind me. I jump in surprisement, he doesn't do anything he just stands there. I see that there's no more tears in the corners of those beautiful eyes so I go back to my thing.

I open the fridge and see nothing but two fresh tomatoes and a vanilla cupcake. I sigh, I don't have anything to offer to him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to offer you. I only have two tomatoes and-"

"I'll take it."

"What." I bluntly look at him as a small sparkle lights in his eyes. He walks over to my fridge and takes the tomatoes.

"I like- no LOVE tomatoes. Here, this is probably for you." he hands me the cupcake. I say nothing as I take the cupcake, he closes my tiny fridge.

"Here, let me cut that for you." I take the tomatoes from him and cut them into pieces on a small plate. He takes a look at my house and says.

"This may be the alcohol talking, but your house looks terrible!"

I laugh at his comment, "No you're right, this house is a piece of shit. I don't even have a bedroom! But, it's the only place I could afford." I hand him the small plate filled with the chopped up tomatoes.

"Hm, so you have money problems?" he's been holding my cupcake and we exchange foods, he follows me to the living room.

"Yeah I do. I've been living here since I entered high school. Well, I didn't go to high school- I was tutored by my guardian. And during my high school years, she provided me food, and education."

He sits in front of me with his plate in his lap, half of the tomatoes are already gone. I take one big bite of my cupcake and smile big at how tasty it is.

"I take it you like the cupcake?"

"Y-Yes." I swallow everything and smile at him, "I am a big fan of sweets. Vanilla is my favorite flavor, anything to do with vanilla I'll eat it. You?" he looks at me in disgust, "Ew, no I can't stand anything sweet."

"WHAT? How could you NOT like vanilla, cake, candy, or chocolate!? Not even ice cream?!"

"Eh, no. I like some type of candy, does gum count?"

"I'd like to think so. So you don't have a sweet tooth, I can't imagine me never eating anything sweet again, like, the longest I've gone with no sweets was I think a whole month. Sometimes I go weeks but that was before." I take another bite and finish the whole cupcake.

"What was before?" he also finishes his food, I take the plate from him and proceed to wash the plate.

"I used to be a model. I got fired. It was good though, I didn't want to do the modeling thing for a long time." I walk past him and go sit back down, I can feel him looking at me as I walk back.

"Wait, why did they fire you?" he sits in his original place.

"They said, they had too many models and plus it all started when I was walking in this small second-hand store and one of the managers said, 'you're too pretty to be shopping here' and they offered me a small photo shoot and that it would last about a year. They were gonna pay me like, thousands of dollars! So at the time I was desperate for money, I didn't have a job so it was good for me to take it. I did small photo shoots for some small boutiques and stores, it was going fine until they started bringing in more models. Of course they were older, better, HOTTER than me, so they had to let me go 'cause there were so many models- better than me. I only lasted for about five months. After that, I found a job at this local library and ever since then, I've been working at that library." he nods his head as I speak and takes a good look at myself.

"Well if you ask me, I think you have a splendid body. Did they just fire you because of too many other models or because of your body too?"

"No, they said I had a beautiful petit body. It was because of so many other models and also, I was young, these models I saw looked like they twenty! It was crazy, but the experience was fun."

"Oh 'cause I was gonna say, you have a nice body... but you need work on your small chest."

"Hey!... are they really that small? 'Cause I'll have you know, last year I was a size double A now I'm a size B! I've made progress!" he chuckles as he fixes his bangs.

"No they're perfect, sorry about that. I like women that doesn't have big one's."

"Okay... good to know... enough about me, let's talk about you, I don't even know your name- what is your name?"

I see him clear his throat and says, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm twenty-three years old and going to school to become a photographer and... yeah." my eyes go wide open as soon as I hear his name.

"Did-did you say... your name was... Sasuke?"

"Yeah."

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchiha?" he looks at me puzzled, "...Yeah." he raises one of his eyebrows and continues to look at me funny.

I say something fast, "Sorry! I didn't catch the name at first." he blinks his eyes a few times and I see that he wants to question me more but he lets it go.

Holy crap. Sasuke Uchiha is in my crappy house, I never thought I'd see someone from middle school again- let alone someone like him! He was so popular and always with a girl, but he seemed quiet at times. I never paid much attention to him in middle school and in freshmen year I barely saw him, I was busy with other things. Huh, I never thought I would find him again like this.

"Hey are you okay, you seem spaced out." his voice snaps me back to reality. I nod my head rapidly and blink several times.

"Yeah I'm okay. Uh, um... yeah... continue. Sorry, so um, yeah, where do you work?"

He answers my question, "I work at this company that was owned by my father, but when he passed away his brother- my uncle basically took over. I started working at the age of fifteen. I came to New York when I was twelve and lived with my uncle and aunt until I was fifteen and in high school, I got a small job in my dads company and started living by myself."

"When did your father pass away?"

"When I was about eight years old. It was tough, the years I got to spend with him he was always strict but kind at the same time, he was the reason he sent me here to get a better education, a better life. My mother took care of me and carried out my fathers wish. I could see that it was hard for her to let me go. But she took care of me and my brother so great, she was a good mother... she did everything to make us happy, she was the best mother anyone could ever have... I miss her so much..."

He bows his head and says nothing, I don't know what to do he looks really sad when he was talking about his mother. I lean in a bit closer to see his face and hear him sniff twice, I hear him sniff again and see his head back up.

His bangs are covering a bit of his eyes but I can clearly see him crying with no sound, just the soft sniffles. Lots of big tears are running down his face, his eyes watery and becoming red. He tries to cover his eyes but he stops and lets all his tears roll down his face.

He looks straight at me and says, "In May, I went to visit my brother and my mother and during that time... during that time, my mother passed away..." he keeps looking at me with his mouth slightly open, trying to speak what he wants to say. Instead, he just bows his head again and see his shoulders hunch up and shake as I hear him cry silently.

My mouth is hanging open in shock, shock to see like him this, shock to find out about this, shock that he's suffering something very personal. Never in a million years would I see Sasuke cry in front of me, never would I imagine him having this side to him. I never really even knew him to begin with, just his name and that he was the 'popular' one in school. But to see him break down and also infer that he might be an alcoholic? It makes me feel weird seeing him like this.

Nevertheless, I have to do something to make him feel better. He hasn't looked up yet so I sit myself closer to him. I can hear the small sniffles coming from him but he hasn't looked up yet so I lean in and give him a hug. It's the only thing I can do so I place my hands on his masculine back and rub his back in gentle circles. I don't let go of him, I keep hugging him waiting for him to release all his emotions and to hug me back. I feel like he needs this, like he's been needing this for a very long time. I keep rubbing his back with my right hand as my left hand holds the back of his head, petting his soft straight hair.

I feel his hands on my back then slide to down to my sides but still hear him weep in my arms, his hands go back up to my back and doesn't let go. I keep petting him, and rubbing his back more as he slowly stops crying.

We haven't said anything for a while now, he's also rubbing my back too, which feels nice. His hands feel warm and strong. I hear him sniffle more than crying, I feel his hands go up and up and raise both my eyebrows as I feel his hands go to my hair bun and plays with it. I can feel his fingers grabbing my bun and poking it too, I still hear him sniffling as he plays with my hair.

"Why is your hair bun wet?" I raise an eyebrow and lift my head from his shoulder.

"My bun is wet because I took a shower." I look at him with my arms resting on his shoulders now, he smiles sweetly at me and says, "It's fun to play with." he chuckles dryly as I let my arms drop from his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry fro being like this." he looks at me with a crooked smile, "I have a lot of issues I need to work on." he smiles weakly at this but I smile back with a shrug.

"It's fine."

"Thank you though." I look at his eyes and see the emotion hiding in those large black eyes.

"No problem," I look at past him and see the dim moonlight and my night light in the corner. I see no signs of the cat.

"I think we should go to bed now, shall we?" I get up and walk past him to rearrange some pillows and blankets on the floor.

As I make more room for him on the floor, from the corner of my eyes I see him set what looks to be his wallet and some other things on the table from his jeans. He takes off his jacket and hangs it on the chair, I stand up and and see half of my living room with blankets and pillows spread out. I turn around and see him standing right next to me. He looks straight at me. I start to get nervous as he continues doing this.

He lays down with a blanket covering his lower half, I proceed to lay down next to him. I make sure to cover myself especially my bare legs.

"Why are you using so many blankets? Is it because you're wearing no pants and think I'm gonna do something to you?"

"To tell you the truth, yes. If had some sweatpants I would wear them but I don't, I just can't afford them."

"How much are sweatpants?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter- I like wearing no pants. The small cold breeze that passes through my legs and feeling how refreshing the cold wind is."

"Alright, whatever you say. And by the way," he pauses for a second, moving his body to his side facing my back.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I wouldn't do that. If anything..." I feel his hand reach up my thigh and feel his hand placed on my stomach, I panic but he doesn't go farther than that. He leans in closer t me and I can feel his body right next to me, his hand on my stomach.

"Can I hug you? Please? You feel so warm and tender, and smelled so good when you first hugged me, I want to keep hugging you. Please?"

I don't know what to say to this, he sounds honest and legit about this. I can't say no to him, he's hugging me, and he sounded so sweet and innocent asking me. And the way he described me... he needs this hug.

"Just one thing," I sit up and take my bun down and let my hair flow down, my hair is still wet and crisp. I smell the almond shampoo and inhale deeply, I turn to him with my hair down and see him laying down, smiling at me.

"If you want, you can play with my hair. Just don't leave my hair in knots, I'm trusting you."

"Thank you." I lay down next to him, putting my hair away from his face and feel his his hand on my stomach again and his body close to mine.

"Your welcome."

I am done! I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter if you can, leave a review? It's okay of you don't, reading it is enough. I'll see you in the next chapter, bye!


End file.
